Preguntas y retos
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Tú y yo tenemos tres cosas en común, Ackerman: ambos somos fuertes y despiadados en batalla, ambos somos los más sensuales en nuestro género, y ambos nos aburrimos demasiado en las fiestas. Como podría esta fiesta de año nuevo volverse mas... interesante? [Especial FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!]


**Atención lectores: ALERTA LEMON.**

* * *

**Preguntas y retos**

Justo a mitad de semana y con toda la increíble y tediosa cantidad de tareas que hacer, cualquier soldado estaría más que entusiasmado de hacer a un lado tales responsabilidades y disfrutar de una merecida noche de fiesta para dispersarse de sus labores y entrar en el tren del libertinaje.

Aquella noche se celebraba el tan esperado año nuevo, un evento ciertamente único en su estilo, no solo por la aclamada transición al nuevo siclo, sino por la jubilosa fiesta en su honor.

La mayoría de los reclutas, quienes eran usados a mundo como las mulas de carga de los superiores para ciertas actividades, organizaban los preparativos para aquella noche, incluso los vagos de la policía militar, que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de emborracharse y divertirse como todos los demás, ayudaban un poco.

Sin embargo, no todos pasaban un buen rato.

El sargento Rivaille era uno de ellos. Se mostraba visiblemente fastidiado por el bullicio, el movimiento y la "exagerada euforia" —según él— que embargaba los cuarteles y sus jardines, donde ya se posicionaban las mesas y sus correspondientes sillas, enmarcadas con mínimos adornos navideños aún presentes desde la noche de navidad. Su puñetero cumpleaños, que por cierto muy pocos recodaron. Al frente do todo, un discreto escenario donde se podrían escuchar más tarde algunos discursos emotivos, de superiores y subordinados.

"_Ridículos, vergüenza ajena. Ni de coña me harán subir ahí, frente a una multitud de borrachos irracionales y tarados a hablar sobre las 'nuevas y mejores cosas' que seguramente nos esperarán el año entrante. Hmm! De seguro todo este lugar será un verdadero asco mañana."_

* * *

— ¿Creen que necesitemos trajes para esta noche? —se preguntaba inocentemente Armin mientras echaba algunos manteles sobre las mesas.

—No pienso ni por pura casualidad usar uno, Armin. Sólo vístete de civil y déjate de preocupar. —lo incitaba Eren, que colgaba algunas sogas a las columnas que sostenían delicados candelabros con velas en su interior, que encenderían más tarde.

—Mmm, bueno, sólo comentaba. Será nuestro primer año nuevo como soldados ¿o no? Y con todos nuestros compañeros. Y tú Mikasa, ¿Qué piensas usar? —preguntó animado.

— ¿Importa?— contestó ella sin mostrar ni el más mínimo interés, mientras sostenía la escalera sobre la cual Eren se paraba y le tendía calvos.

—Jeje, bueno. No importa en realidad. —rió resignado al comprender el nulo entusiasmo generalizado de sus amigos.

—Hjm! Sólo hazme un favor Mikasa, trata de divertirte un poco, al menos habla con alguien. Siempre haces lo mismo, te me pegas a la par en toda la fiesta, no hablas, casi no comes, y ni se te pasa por la cabeza pararte para bailar o algo. —le reprochaba Eren a su hermana.

—Mmm, está bien, Eren. Lo intentaré.

* * *

Llegada la última noche del año, las luces de las velas se encendían lentamente, algunos instrumentos de cuerda y percusión comenzaban a sonar a ritmos tranquilos y relajantes, improvisando una ambientación apropiada para recibir a los invitados, que llegaban de a pelotones vistiendo de múltiples formas. Algunos con sus típicas y aburridas ropas de civil, algunos otros con elegantes trajes —en su mayoría, de las cabezas más importantes— y otra mujeres con vestidos ocasionales, no demasiado llamativos, ni mucho menos reveladores, pero alegres.

Casi todos los reclutas de la tropa 104 llegaron juntos, conversando y discutiendo cuan clásico grupo de amigos. Eren y Armin —dicho y hecho— vistiendo simples camisas y chaquetas oscuras con cómodos pantalones. Mikasa se hallaba excepcionalmente más arreglada, con un fino vestido de seda blanca, marcado a la altura de la cintura y cayendo hasta centímetros más debajo de las rodillas, sin mangas, pero luciendo un saco de hilo a juego con bordes en croché.

Naturalmente, varias miradas indecentes seguían a las figuras femeninas, emitiendo algunos silbidos y piropos —mayormente subidos de tono— de vez en cuando. Los cerdos de la policía militar eran de por sí hombres sin escrúpulos, a lo que algunas chicas, como Mikasa, optaban ignorar decididamente, tapando parte de su cara con la infaltable bufanda. En otros casos, los rostros sonrojados emitían cómplices risitas y comentarios divertidos entre ellas.

* * *

—Bien, aquí va otra: ¿Qué tiene patas y manos? Es grande y caliente, y con una sonrisa de lado a lado permanentemente. —la teniente Hanji reía al hacer adivinanzas, bastante mal formuladas, al pequeño sargento que bebía callado e inexpresivo a su lado en la mesa de los comandantes. Su falta de iluminación podía deberse a sus copas demás, que a pesar de la joven noche, ya tenía encima.

—Tu idiotez, que es tan grande que dentro de poco necesitará un cuerpo propio.

— ¡Upppsss! ¡Nop! ¡Es un titán! JAJAJA! Vaya Rivaille, debes estar más borracho que yo para no adivinar una tan fácil.

—Sólo bebe en silencio y deja de fastidiarme, cuatro ojos. —dio otro trago a la pesada jarra casi vacía de cerveza.

—JEJEJE! ¡Eres un amargado! ¡De seguro ahora sólo puedes pensar en algún lustrador o escoba, viendo cómo están los pisos!

—Cierra el pico.

—WWAAA! ¡Mira, ya llegan Erwin y Mike! ¡Hay que recibirlos!

—Si claro, porque no saben caminar solos, son retardados.

—OHH! ¡No empieces! ¿Otra vez te quedarás ahí sentado toda la noche?

— ¿Y que si así es?

* * *

La música sonaba cada vez con más volumen y ritmo acelerado, acompañando un amotinamiento de personas que bailaban en el desorden de la pista, que ahora parecía más bien un descontrol eufórico, envalentonado con los tragos alcohólicos de los que nadie se privaba.

Individuales, en parejas o en grupos, el movimiento era contante e irregular, no obedecía a ningún baile o rutina coreográfica, cada quien hacía lo que le parecía más divertido para la situación, o la pieza que en el momento se pasara.

Otros más cansados o tímidos, acompañaban la alegría desde afuera con palmas, siguiendo el ritmo. Otros chiflaban y tarareaban letras, incompresibles por el bullicio, colgados de los hombros de otros, dando saltitos cortos, meciéndose o simplemente alzando las manos en señal de aliento.

No había demasiadas limitaciones en cuanto a la conducta, más al iniciarse un pleito entre dos o más, éstos eran inmediatamente separados por responsables al mando, retirados de la fiesta y sus cabezas eran sumergidas en agua helada por varios segundos como castigo, a lo que el resto no participante se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

Fracasando a cualquier intento por incluirse entre el libertinaje, Mikasa permanecía sentada en la misma silla donde comenzó la fiesta, estudiando curiosa la inentendible diversión de los demás. Afortunadamente no se encontraba completamente sola, ya que Sasha, sentada a una silla vacía de por medio, devoraba cuanta cosa tuviera en frente, aprovechando la ausencia de los demás comensales.

— ¿No te diviertes como los demás, Mikasa? —preguntaba dificultosamente con la boca llena.

—Mmm, es que no le veo mucha gracia hacer, bueno… —observaba desconfiada la manada de orangutanes bailando descontroladamente, como si no les importara en lo más mínimo su reputación o buena imagen, incluso a algunos superiores entre ellos. —…eso.

—Bueno, mi padre dice que al momento de trabajar, se trabaja, concentrado y con esfuerzo, y cuando se divierte, se divierte, con la menor carga de responsabilidad posible. —decía animada mientras tragaba más panes.

— ¿Tú crees que… debería aprender a, divertirme? —sonaba tímida detrás de su bufanda.

Sasha la contempló por un instante antes de levantarse y retirarse inmediatamente, cosa que intrigó a Mikasa, incluso hasta su regreso, varios minutos más tarde, cuando traía una botella grande entre sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Shhh! No digas a nadie. Me metí en la bodega y tomé esto prestado. —rió.

— ¿Qué es?

—Sólo lo he probado un par de veces con mi padre, es un licor bastante particular: su sabor es suave, te servirá sobre todo si no acostumbras beber.

Dudó.

—Vamos, compártelo conmigo. ¿Quieres divertirte o no? Pues necesitas perder _un poquito_ la conciencia si lo quieres disfrutar de verdad.

—Sasha, ¿Qué me va a hacer _eso_?—sonó seria.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada grave, confía en mí. —no preguntó cuándo empezó a servir en dos bazos limpios, para luego extenderle uno a la morena, decidida y despreocupada.

Esta dudo bastante si aceptar la oferta, después de todo ella es la que reclamaba alguna ayuda en la incómoda situación. Terminó aceptando de mala gana.

* * *

—Así que… ¿Qué conversaban antes cuando apenas llegamos? —preguntó un y eufórico Erwin.

Este no se dejaba llevar tal fácilmente por la bebida, a pesar del buen rato que llevaba abriendo nuevas botellas de vino, conservaba la mayoría de su conciencia racional, cosa que a Rivaille lo tranquilizaba un poco, teniendo en cuenta que podía tratarse tal vez de la única persona con la cual entablar una conversación medianamente coherente aquella noche.

—Ahh! Nada en particular. Este enano amargado no hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en tratar de incluirse a la mayoría. —reía Hanji.

—Teniente, creo que ya bebió bastante. —sonaba Moblit preocupado.

— ¡Ya, ni te fijes en mi! Estoy bien, créeme.

—Oh, así es como es. —sonreía irónico Erwin, mirando a Rivaille. —Pues se que no estás completamente seco, no comprendo del todo cómo el alcohol no hace efecto en ti.

—Comí, y no bebí tanto, Erwin. Si alguien empieza una riña, ¿quién te parece que debería poner orden y darles una buena paliza?

—Es cierto. —volvió a sonar divertido, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—AAAHHHH! YA RECUERDO! —Saltó la científica sorprendiendo —y asustando— a todos. —Cuando ustedes llegarrrroooonn… ¡Estábamos jugando, al juego de las adivinanzas! —sonó exageradamente feliz.

—AH! Interesante… ¿Podríamos seguir, ahora todos juntos?

"_Erwin, nooooo! No te quiero perder a ti también." _Lo miró Rivaille notablemente enojado.

—¡Siii! ¿Quien empieza?

"_Mierda, y luego yo los cargo a todos hasta sus habitaciones, como siempre que beben de más. Jodidos y atolondrados patanes. Tsk!"_

—Empiezo yo. —Erwin no paraba de seguirle la corriente a la mujer. Como esperando hacer enojas todavía más al pequeño soldado. —Pregunta para… ¡Moblit! —puso nervioso al muchacho. —Ok… ¡¿Por qué los pájaros vuelan al sur en invierno?!

—Porque caminando tardarían mucho, casi tanto como tu cerebro en reaccionar, grandísimo tonto. —contestó Rivaille seco y cortante, antes de que Moblit siquiera pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta.

—OYE! ¡Espera tu turno! ¡No era para ti la pregunta! —refunfuñó Hanji.

—Tarados, no quisiera sumergir ni un solo dedo en su increíblemente gran nube de gas metano en la que tan entusiasmadamente están volando.

— ¡¿Por qué no haces una pregunta tú, para variar Rivaille?! Así entras en la ola.

—De acuerdo, ¿Con qué quisieran que los golpee mañana para sacarles la resaca? O mejor aún, ¿cuántas escobas y cubos de agua creen que se necesitaran para limpiar todo esto?

—HAAA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡Estabas pensando en limpiar! ¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Yo te lo dije! —cantaba burlonamente la científica.

Rivaille estaba llegando a su límite. Se recostó sobre su silla y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, que le permitió divisar la descontrolada pista de baile al revés.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez deba preguntarte yo a ti, pequeño. Jeje!

El hombre no se reincorporaba, ignoraba totalmente al resto mientras vigilaba los alrededores en busca de algunos infelices que la estuvieran pasando igual o peor que él.

—Emm, no es fácil. —se concentraba adoptando una postura exagerada de pensador, mientras miraba de reojo al hombre que la ignoraba olímpicamente. Debería sobresaltarlo de alguna manera, hacerlo reaccionar para atraer su atención nuevamente. — ¡Oh! Rivaille… adivinanza, ¿quién es la más linda chica aquí presente esta noche? —usó cara bromista y se pasó la mano por el cabello parpadeando rápidamente, suponiendo una clara burla.

Aunque esto no logró su sobresalto ni su mala reacción, el moreno regresó a su postura erguida y cara de aburrimiento cuando miró a Hanji, como siquiera considerando responderle.

—No sé qué pretendas con la híper imbécil pregunta, no la contestaré. Sin embargo si tuviera que darte una lista de las aberraciones, extravagancias e incoherencias más desopilantes que he visto esta noche, muy posiblemente tú la encabezarías.

—JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿No contestarás?! Está decidido, eres el tipo más aburrido y rígido que he conocido jamás. HAHAHA!

"_Si si, sigue riendo idiota."_

De repente, Hanji paró su exagerada risotada y divisó algo que le llamó la atención, incluso en su estado, en la pista de baile, el resto no se molestó en buscar el objetivo al cual apuntaban sus ojos, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Acto seguido, cruzó sus dedos y apoyo la barbilla sobre ellos esbozando una sonrisa terrorífica.

—Vaya, no me lo habría imaginado.

Rivaille arqueó una ceja. Restándole seriedad a su declaración.

—Creo que tus dos respuestas serán puestas en duda esta noche, enanin.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo más extravagante que puedes llegar a ver esta noche, no creo ser yo, en serio. Ah, y luego de verlo, creo, no, más bien aseguro —con cierta emoción, pues sería algo muy divertido de ver— que cambiarás de opinión con respecto a _no contestarme_, lo que pregunté en realidad.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Aguantó la risa, cómplice. —Date la vuelta.

—¿…? —dudó de si hacerlo o no caer en una posible broma, hasta que vio al resto, no solamente hacer lo que él no se atrevía, sino abrir los ojos con sorpresa, con caras desconcertadas y admiradas.

Volteó finalmente, rezando no caer en alguna especie de broma colectiva, sin embargo, creo que hubiera esperado que lo fuera.

Entra la multitud animada, una morena de rasgos orientales bailaba, saltaba y reía acompañada de una avalancha de lo que parecían indios en su ritual sagrado, como cualquiera podría interpretar esa escena, mas sin embargo a él le parecía más bien, el ridículo más grande que alguna vez un ser humano podría presenciar. Tanto que por primera vez en su tediosa noche cambió la cara de aburrimiento infernal, a una que parecía más bien estar observando un avistaje alienígena.

La castaña no pudo más y soltó una carcajada casi molesta mientras trataba de hilar palabras en su desmadre. —Me, parece que se están pasando un poco de la raya. ¿No vas a ir a _poner orden_? ¿_Rivaille_?

El mismo refregó sus sienes con ambas manos dando un largo suspiro, y volvió a concentrarse en su bebida, pretendiendo aislarse aún más del mundo que lo rodeaba en aquel momento. Muerto de resignación mientras la loca seguía riendo radiante.

No puedo evitar voltear muy ligeramente para mirar a la chica, lamentándose por el triste espectáculo que estaba montando. Tal vez mañana ni recuerde todo lo que hiso, con mucha suerte quizá nadie lo haga. Pero él sí, y se apenaba por ella, como si cargara con la vergüenza que ella misma no podía reconocer en ese momento. Después de todo se parecían bastante, ninguno disfrutaba mucho de esas fiestas, ninguno socializaba con facilidad, pero ella aún era joven e ingenua, y podía dejarse llevar por cualquiera que la influenciara, para pasarse de tragos con algo peligroso, o hasta para otras cosas que podría forzarla a hacer en su estado.

"_¡…! Oh, no."_ Reaccionó considerando esa posibilidad de golpe, y algo instintivamente le preocupó a sobremanera.

No apartaba los ojos de esa figura, irreconocible en aquellos momentos, siguiéndola disimuladamente, por precaución. Observaba sus movimientos, alegres, inmersos en un profundo mar de ignorancia. Su apariencia, su delicado vestido que lucía a la perfección, su cabello suelto y arremolinado que por más saltos y vueltas que diera, nunca se despeinaba, su piel tan blanca, contrastando con las vestimentas oscuras de todos los y las que la rodeaban, sus labios, con un inusual rojizo que los cubría y resaltaba a la perfección.

Mientras muy en el fondo se lamentaba; lamentaba que quizá, Hanji hubiera tenido razón; una vez al menos, de entre toda la sarta de estupideces e incoherencias que esa noche se dispuso a balbucear. Tal vez sí tenía una respuesta, para la última "imbécil pregunta" que le había hecho hace rato.

* * *

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Mujer! ¡¿Por qué no te sacas un poco esa calurosa ropa?! Hehehe!

Muchos gritos y piropos groseros como estos se escucharon coreando y superponiéndose justo luego de que Mikasa se subiera a la mesa y tambaleara torpemente, para luego terminar en cuclillas sirviendo más cerveza de una botella a los muchos vasos que se extendían hacia ella, entre sonrisas y risotadas bobas, y una mirada que no se centraba en ningún lugar en específico, que parecía más ausente que otra cosa.

"_¿Qué ninguno de sus amigos le dirá nada?"_ El sargento divisó a algunos de los compañeros de tropa de la morena, esperando encontrar algún buen gesto de su parte, mas la decepción fue bastante obvia. _"Bueno, no creo que ninguno de ellos esté mejor."_

— ¡ATENCIÓN! —se oyó un griterío de entre los hombres y mujeres desparramados entre las sillas y mesas, apretados, sentados unos sobre los otros y algunos bailando y haciendo porras en el lugar. — ¡Nuestra chica, la más valiente de la noche sin duda! ¡Tendrá el honor de probar primero la champaña de honor! ¡¿Quien está de acuerdo?!

Las risas, aplausos y aclamaciones no tardaron en llegar, mientras que el hombre del anuncio subió a la mesa donde Mikasa estaba sentada sobre sus talones, tambaleándose sonriente en el lugar, aparentemente siguiendo algún ritmo musical del ambiente, pero poco concentrada en quien ya sostenía una enorme botella de vidrio bien sellada sobre ella.

Agitó con violencia y quitó el seguro con una navaja que alguien del montón de abajo le arrojó, en tanto el resto subía los brazos y alentaba calentando el ambiente.

"_¡…! ¿Qué están haciendo?"_

El seguro se aflojó medianamente con la presión, pero al tipo casi se le resbala de las manos entre el impulso y la humedad de la botella; cuando la afirmó bien sobre sus manos, el tapón salió sorpresivamente volando y el contenido espumeante que despedía el pico pareció una fuente de agua, que roció a la chica que se encontraba debajo, empapando todo lo que se encontraba desde la cintura para arriba.

Su cara mostró una terrible sorpresa, similar al que podría haberle dado un perfecto baño de agua fría rotundo y repentino, profirió un grito corto y agudo del susto, que acalló al instante cuando empezó a reír nuevamente con singulares carcajadas; abría su boca para que el líquido rojizo callera dentro, mientras sostenía su mojado cabello a ambos lados de la cara y el flequillo.

Rivaille no podría haber sentido más vergüenza ajena en la situación. Ya sin paciencia, ignoró a los cientos de simios imbéciles que reían y aplaudían a su alrededor y trató de llevar su atención de nuevo a unos panes con jamón que todavía quedaban sobre su plato.

* * *

Entre al alboroto y el descontrol, un par de tipos la sujetaron y bajaron rápidamente de la mesa, eran poco más altos que ella, ni tampoco mucho mayores. Uno de ellos pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la aturdida chica y se balanceó con ella simulando un entorpecido baile mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con sus manos sobre los hombros, que poco a poco iba descubriendo el que se encontraba detrás.

— ¡Niña, estás muy animada esta noche, tal parece! —gritó el hombre detrás de ella en su oído, ya que sólo de esa forma se oían las voces en aquel momento.

— ¡No te había visto antes! ¡Debes ser nueva recluta ¡¿Verdad? ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —le gritó animado el hombre delante suyo.

Ella sólo sonrió sin importarle demasiado comprender o ignorar lo que aquellos dos balbuceaban, que para ella estaban ahora casi en otra dimensión, como todo el resto del mundo.

— ¡¿Te estás divirtiendo mucho aquí verdad?!

— ¡¿Pero no te gustaría divertirte con nosotros?! ¿Eh? Con otras… cosas. ¡¿Qué te parece?!

El par la sujetó rebuscadamente de ambos lados, posando algunas perdidas manos sobre partes de su pecho y cintura, cuando comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud y dirigirse a os pasillos cubiertos que bordeaban los cuarteles y sus jardines. Un tercero que los vio pasar se les unió, caminando enérgicamente a la par de uno de ellos, los tres reían descoordinadamente y agitaban a la chica que sonreía muy perdida, dejándose llevar.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, Rivaille voltea de nuevo al grupo de mesas contrario buscando cierto individuo, una vez que su preocupación vuelve a hacerse presente, más no lo divisa a primera vista.

Se pone de pié con tranquilidad, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, una que no muchos le darían en ese momento, y empieza a acercarse por fuera de la pista de baile buscando caras conocidas que interrogar.

Divisa al único chico más enano que el mismo sentado bebiendo con un grupo más, cuyos nombres no recuerda con exactitud, pero que en fin decide consultar.

* * *

Uno de los tres hombres presiona a Mikasa contra una columna y comienza a apretar con fuerza sus senos, pasa su lengua por el borde que separa el escote de sedosa tela de la piel de su cuello. Esta le asquea y lo toma fuertemente de los brazos apartándolo.

Los otros dos se unen para ayudarlo. De un lado uno sujeta su mano y hombro estirándolo, para no permitirle moverse de ese lado, mientras que el otro alza una de sus piernas tomándola del muslo y rosilla trasera, deslizando su mano por detrás del trasero intentando alcanzar la otra pierna por detrás. El tercero levanta la otra pierna, alzándola definitivamente del suelo; con la otra mano refriega el espacio entra ambas piernas, en su zona más prohibida.

La chica emite quejidos, de a poco comienza a forcejear, cuando su conciencia vuelve lentamente, a los que el trío pone más presión sobre el agarre. El medio de un forcejeo repentino y violento, se golpea la cabeza contra la columna detrás de ella y reacciona, aunque no en su totalidad.

Con la típica habilidad y fuerza que la caracteriza como soldado, empuja con su único brazo libre al tipo frente suyo, al sujeto a su izquierda lo toma del cuello y hace un intento de rodillazo que éste frena sin mucha dificultad.

Justo luego se descontrola e inicia un vaivén de puños al aire, saliéndose del control de los sujetos, movimientos que no puede controlar por completo al encontrarse severamente mareada y desorientada, muy vulnerable ante la situación.

El trío entiende que se les va de las manos, y que podría convertirse en un escándalo si empiezan una riña justo ahí, o comienza a gritar, como lo hacen la mayoría de las demás. Así que dos de ellos la sujetan muy firmemente de los brazos con movimientos rápidos y haciendo más fuerza de la que esperaban tener que hacer, también cubres su boca con las manos libres y la sujetan de la nuca para mantenerla en su sitio. El último esquiva las patadas perdidas y la levanta do los tobillos para enredarla en su cintura, tarea que termina siendo extremadamente difícil por lo mucho que se mueve, para finalmente levantar su falda hasta por encima del ombligo y apretar toda zona con la que sus manos se encuentran.

De golpe, éste último sujeto sintió un terrorífico frío que se extendía por todo el espinazo. Una mano fría lo tomada del cuello casi asfixiándolo para tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, acto seguido hubo un indescriptible dolor en el cetro de su columna vertebral que lo arqueó violentamente, para ver los ojos penetrantes, casi llameantes del que le dio ese rodillazo tumbador. Cayó al piso boca arriba. Rápidamente sujetó el brazo de otro sujeto, con el que retenía a Mikasa, y de la misma muñeca que tomó, giró hasta que el hombro se vio descolocado y completamente dado vuelta, que terminó con el mismo tipo de rodillas en el piso y gritando por su extremidad rota. El último la soltó rápidamente, asustado, en un vano intento de que el enano perdonara su patética vida, lo siguiente que sintió —ya que el movimiento fue tan rápido que su tiempo de reacción era lento en comparación— fue la patada en su entrepierna, que luego de eso sentía que habría perdido para siempre. Flexionó las piernas tomando la zona herida, gritando de dolor y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras escupía saliva. Pero no lo terminó todo así; el pequeño soldado aprovechó su inclinación hacia a delante para dar su segundo rodillazo directo sobre los dientes del tipo, que sangraron, y un par cayeron.

El trío de patanes salió huyendo al reconocer, entre incomprensible gemidos de dolor, al sargento mas renombrado entre las brigadas de reconocimiento, de quien sabían que debían cuidarse de no hacer enojar, porque sus existencias peligrarían si eso llegaba a ocurrir, según decían los rumores. La huida fue tan torpe y rebuscada, que a los ojos de un tercero hubiera resultado cómica, si hubiera algo cómico que apreciar en la escena.

—Mierda, ¿Qué hicieron? —maldijo Rivaille ayudando a ponerse en pié a Mikasa.

—Estoy… bien… —dijo forzosamente ella.

—Una mierda estás bien. En serio, eso fue lo más estúpidamente inconsciente que podrías haber hecho jamás. —espetó furioso. —Dime ya que fue exactamente lo que tomaste para terminar así, estuviste muy cerca de —se cortó de golpe.

—No lo sé, era un licor suave, o al menos eso parecía… —balbuceó, volviendo a su anterior tono divagante.

— ¡Eso era todo menos suave, medición! ¡Si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo…

— ¿Cómo sabias… por qué viniste?

—Por si no lo notaste, has llamado mucho la atención desde que empezó la noche. Es lógico que captaras mi atención, o el de cualquier otro que aún conservara un poco de frescura.

—No tenías por que hacerlo.

—Si claro. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pié, pero puedes sacarte a tres gorilas de encima tu sola. —dijo irónicamente. —…Los conozco, son de la policía militar. No es la primera vez que… bueno, que aprovechan la situación. Esos cerdos…

—Sólo llévame devuelta a la fiesta, Eren… los demás deben estar preocupados.

El sargento miró de reojo a la morena, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando unas luces y sonidos trepidantes empezaron a resaltar en el cielo. Las doce en punto habían llegado, junto con el nuevo año, y los fuegos artificiales que lo recibían.

Ambos miraron las luces coloridas, que tenían un hermoso fondo estrellado. Sus preocupaciones, enojos y molestias del momento cesaron por un minuto, en que se permitieron observar el firmamento en un cómodo silencio.

La chica observó el rostro del hombre que la sostenía y de quien colgaba, quedando ligeramente más debajo de él y permitiendo ver de cerca, esa tersa piel blanca, que cambiaba de tonalidades reflejando los colores con lo que ahora se teñía el cielo. Se sintió culpable momentáneamente.

—Lo siento. Feliz año nuevo, Rivaille.

—¡…! Ah, claro, también a ti.

—Eres el único al que tengo cerca para deseárselo. Aunque no creo que sea el más esperado. —hablaba con voz patinosa, y hasta un poco burlona, haciéndolo dudar de que tuviera la conciencia completamente recuperada, o de que estuviera hablando en serio.

—Si si, ya volvamos.

—No le digas a Eren…

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero preocuparlo, y arruinarle la fiesta.

El hombre dudó, ahogó una queja y prosiguió: —no creo que pueda decirle nada en este momento, y que se lo tome en serio. No le diré… hoy.

* * *

De vuelta en la fiesta, Armin y Eren y los demás buscaban a Mikasa, que era la única a quien faltaba felicitar por el nuevo año. Nadie la había visto desde hacía rato, pero sus preocupaciones se vieron pronto disipadas cuando apareció tambaleante junto al sargento, que la traía colgando junto a sí.

— ¡Mikasa, allí está! —gritó Jean al verla.

Una pequeña multitud fe a su encuentro.

— ¿Dónde estabas, que paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? Sargento… —interrogó Eren.

Este miró de reojo a la chica y habló con palabras rebuscadas.

—Se calló al suelo por la borrachera, está mareada y no se siente bien, vomitaba cuando la encontré.

Hiso enojar a la morena con las falsas declaraciones, mas no pudo replicar nada, puesto que ella misma le había pedido no hablar con la verdad.

—La llevaré a otro lugar más silencioso y le daré algo para que se le pase, un poco. La llevaré a su habitación para que duerma, ya fue suficiente por hoy. —explicó muy tranquilo.

—¡Ha! Entonces iré con ustedes, Armin, quédate aquí con los demás muchachos. —le dirigió a su amigo tropezando en algunas palabras por el alcohol.

—Tranquilo, Eren. Quédate aquí y disfruta la fiesta. Ustedes lo están pasando mejor que ella —y que yo—, seguro. No sería justo interrumpirlo por una cosa así.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No le importa, sargento? —preguntó desconfiado.

Bufó. Apuntó con su dedo a la barbilla del chico, la cual levantó apenas mientras dijo: —Sólo agradece que aún quede un alma sobria en este mar de libertinaje escandaloso. Asegúrense de que no comiencen nuevos pleitos. —ordenó con su voz filosa y amenazante. — ¿Entendido?

—Eh, sí señor.

Dieron la vuelta y empezaron a alejarse. —Trata de pisar firmemente al menos. —se molestaba Rivaille.

—Ah! ¡Feliz año nuevo, señor! ¡Y a ti también, Mikasa! —gritó por último Eren, a lo que el sargento solo subió una mano en señal de saludo.

* * *

Ambos entraron a un departamento de plante baja, rústico pero bien mantenido, sumamente pulcro, limpio y ordenado, con paredes, pisos y techo de madera; poco amueblado, sólo con lo necesario.

—Siéntate aquí, y por favor no te caigas de la silla. —le pedía el sargento cuando depositaba a Mikasa frente a la mesa, la que ésta casi usa de cama, extendiendo sus brazos y torso lo más lejano posible.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con vos medio muerta, que apenas se oyó por tener la cara aplastada sobre la mesa.

—Aquí vivo. Te haré un café. —contestó desinteresado.

"_Si, como no esperarlo, está más limpio que un hospital." _

Minutos después, depositó la taza frente a ella, que se hallaba desparramada sobre la silla con cara de molestia, obviamente producto de la resaca y el mareo.

—Bebe. —ordenó.

Esta obedeció a regañadientes, de a pequeños sorbos, soplando en cada cucharada.

—Está caliente.

—No soy retardada. —contestó cortante.

El se quedó cursado de brazos y piernas, apoyado sobre al borde de la mesada en frente suyo, sin mirar a otra parte, cosa que la molestaba bastante. Vestía de una forma singular raramente vista anteriormente. Botas largas a las rodillas y pantalones oscuros sujetados por un cinturón a juego, más arriba, un suéter color crema, muy holgado que sobraba de varios lugares; de mangas largas y cuello amplio, que dejaba todo su cuello al descubierto y parte sus hombros y clavículas. Si usaba o no alguna remera debajo, esta no se dejaba ver.

El conjunto en sí era agradable a la vista, despertaba una sensación extraña en Mikasa, cosa que atribuía seguramente a su estado de ebriedad.

Tratando de mirar a otra parte para aguantar el mal rato —por no decir molestamente incómodo— de ser permanentemente observada, divisó un pequeño paquete extrañamente colorido con una tarjeta, sobe los cajones más bajos de la cocina. Le entró curiosidad. En otro momento no habría preguntado nada, pero su conciencia aún divagaba entre lo racional y correcto, lo que iba más con su personalidad, y lo despreocupado i atrevido, totalmente impropio de ella.

— ¿Qué es ese paquete? Se ve tierno.

Rivaille arqueó una ceja. "_¿Tierno? Que expresión tan poco tuya."_

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños, no me interesa mucho abrirlo, seguro es otro par de guantes nuevos. —sonó aburrido.

— ¿Cumpleaños? Sargento, ¿hoy es su cumpleaños?

—Fue hace una semana, en Navidad.

—¡…! ¿En serio? —dudó de sus siguientes palabras, pero finalmente lo dijo. —Pues, feliz cumpleaños entonces… aunque sé que es muy tarde ya. —sintió un leve remordimiento en su pecho.

—¿…? Ah, gracias. No importa si es tarde ¿sabes? Al menos lo dijiste.

— ¿Cómo?

—No muchos me la han dicho, ni en fecha adecuada. Aún hasta sabiéndolo. —se hoyó sombrío. —Aunque no es como que me importe mucho.

Se volteó a mirar por la ventana la espesa noche. Parecía melancólico, triste por algo.

Mikasa detuvo la tasa en sus manos y lo observó ahora con más detenimiento, aprovechando que ya no tenía sus pesados ojos encima. Vislumbró su perfil, de líneas perfectamente talladas y suaves, la piel que se veía como tallada en fino cuarzo. Un cabello que se asimilaba más a una seda carísima, del color oscuro del carbón, pero brillante, casi que le parecía una lástima que la mitad hubiera sido rapado al ras de la piel. Ese cabello que caía despreocupadamente sobre su cara, ocultando parcialmente unos ojos perdidos, unas apagadas gemas azul-grisáceo, contrastando perfectamente con su tono de piel. El tan sólo imaginar cómo se sentiría el tacto de esa conjunto, tan blanco y tan negro, tan… "_Perfecto"._

Apartó esa serie de pensamientos de su mente en una sacudida, más no cambió su expresión triste, acongojada. —Gracias… —se oyó en el silencio.

— ¿Qué? —salió de su desconcentración.

—Gracias por ayudarme, ya lo has hecho varias veces, y jamás te doy las gracias, las que mereces. Perdón, y gracias. —sacó de la mango una sonrisa.

El no contestó, no podía decir más nada. En cambio se sobó la nuca y bufó.

—Bueno, yo debo ir a los cuarteles esta noche, hay trabajo que quiero adelantar. Así que, te dejaré sola. Puedes quedarte y dormir aquí si quieres, lo necesitas, y no estás lo suficientemente bien como para volver. Ah, y no ensucies nada… por favor. —terminó el discurso tomando la tasa y lavándola.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y considerar cualquier respuesta, el prosiguió.

—Pero ni creas que dejare que duermas en _mi _habitación así, ve a ducharte antes.

— ¿Ah? —borró su sonrisa cálida y la remplazó con su seño fruncido al mejor estilo molesto de Mikasa. —No, olvídalo. —y se recostó nuevamente sobre la mesa extendiendo sus brazos.

—Aquí o donde sea que duermas, debes ducharte, con urgencia.

—No quiero. Tal vez mañana.

—Ahora. —empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Dije que _no_. Prefiero dormir tirada en el césped, afuera. —no sonó irónica, pero era evidente que si lo era.

—Te darás un baño, ¿me oyes? Es una orden.

—Oblígame. —dijo despreocupada.

—¿…? ¿Crees que no soy capaz?

—Te reto… —se oye desafiante, tal vez ni ella misma se conciba como puede hablar así, está segura de estar lo bastante fresca.

"_¿A qué tratas de jugar? Mocosa."_ Luce enfadado, pero termina aceptando el reto.

Con lentitud se coloco detrás de ella y le paso las manos por debajo de sus brazos para alzarla, noto que no hubo resistencia, por no se movió en lo absoluto. Agarró con más firmeza a ambos lados y la levanto por sobre su hombro, ella sólo se limito a hacer peso muerto cuan enorme muñeca articulada.

Al entrar en el baño, la deposito en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra las paredes de la espaciosa bañera, ésta no duro mucho en esta posición, ya que cayó hacia un lado como si estuviera hecha de tela y rellena con aserrín.

El terminó de entender la situación, se molestó severamente por tal actitud, aunque de alguna forma le parecía… interesante, hasta divertido. Claramente lo estaba retando, aquello no era más que un cómplice desafío, del que ya no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

La inclinó hacia adelante para bajar el cierre de su vertido, que una vez flojo, retiró muy lentamente deslizando hacia abajo, y dejó a un costado.

Ahora se encontraba usando únicamente los zapatos, la inseparable bufanda y su ropa interior negra.

Mikasa tragó duro, consciente de la brecha que había prendido fuego, dudó, inevitablemente, mas no quedaba mucha buena imagen que defender ya, después de aquella fiesta que apenas recordaba. Sin embargo, para ambos ese "detalle" parecía ser lo menos importante en aquel momento.

— ¿Piensas dejar que esto llegue más lejos? —cuestionó él, y podría haber jurado que en su voz había lascivia, pero tremendamente disimulada con su impasible rostro.

No dio respuesta alguna, la mirada de la morena era inocente, mas no arrepentida, y un ligero y casi imperceptible color rosado apareció sobre sus mejillas, que disimuló tumbando el rostro en la dirección que a éste se le diera mejor caer.

Con suavidad desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello, pegajosa y fría. Removió los zapatos uno por uno tendiendo ambos pies en el aire. Sin decoro, ni previo aviso o insinuación, enrolló sus manos en el torso, casi como intentado un abrazo que quedo a medias, cuando desabrocho el gancho de su sostén, y tiró de los extremos para quitarlo, dejando sus pechos ahora expuestos, de la chica que respiró ahogadamente.

Ni siquiera encontró sus ojos por un segundo, antes de meter los dedos en las bragas, sujetándolas a los costados y resbalando por las piernas, hasta los pies, y finalmente quitarlas para dejarlas igualmente acomodadas a un lado con el resto de la ropa.

Aunque ponía todo su empeño en no mover ni un músculo, se estremeció en ese último momento en que su figura quedó completamente al descubierto ante el hombre, con un cosquilleo que fue desde el cuello hasta la parte más baja de su vientre, con una tremenda sensación de vacío en los pulmones, y el aire profundamente denso y pesado que entraba con dificultad.

Acto seguido, la tomó entre sus brazos, como se podría sostener a un bebé, y la sentó dentro de la bañera. Abrió la ducha que caía con poca densidad, pero tibia y acogedora, cubriendo lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

El agua corría. Su primera acción fue llenarse de jabón las manos y enredarlas en la espesura negra de cabello corto hasta los hombros. Desenredaba, enjabonaba y masajeaba con mucha paciencia el cuero cabelludo. Una vez que se aseguró de que no quedaran rastros de aquella pegajosa y dulzona sustancia que tan estúpidamente volcaron sobre ella, procedió a enjuagarlo y alisarlo con un peine.

Dejó el peine a un lado y tomó una esponja, la llenó de gel de baño y la refregó hasta volverla una mata de espuma blanca como nieve, que comenzó deslizando por el cuello de la morena. Surcó sus hombros, cubrió con espuma ambos brazos y pasó por debajo de sus axilas. Su tremenda lentitud se volvía una tortura incontenible para Mikasa, que luchaba por no mostrar la expresión de su rostro, así como de no ver la del suyo, frenar el impulso de ver la cara que debía tener en ese momento.

Enjabonó su otra mano libre y comenzó a rodear los pechos, suaves, firmes, aunque no muy grandes, con lentitud y gracia, por encima, por debajo y entre medio. Cuando empezó a bajar por el abdomen y desviar hacia su espalda, ella soltó una bocanada de aliento que no se dio cuenta de haber estado reteniendo todo el rato que aquello duró. La reclinó hacia adelante para tener acceso a su espalda y nuca, tallando con ambas manos, una con la esponja, y dejando que el agua corriera con gracia a través de las curvas perfectas, como ya había hecho con cada zona anterior.

Al volver a recostarla en la bañera boca arriba, levantó delicadamente una pierna desde la parte trasera de la rodilla, y talló el pie con suavidad, teniendo en cuenta que esta zona era susceptible a las cosquillas, en la mayoría de la gente. Pasó entre los dedos, alrededor de los tobillos, y subió con calma por el resto de la pierna hasta los muslos.

Para Mikasa, eso de las "zonas más susceptibles" eran puras patrañas en ese momento, toda la extensión de su piel estaba sensible, tanto que podía sentir hasta los milímetros de diámetro que tenían las uñas de Rivaille, cada huella digital, cada bello diminuto de su mano posterior.

En el momento en que se acercaba al extremo evidente en la extensión de sus piernas, su sangre ardía, sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza, y concentrarse inevitablemente en su último y más intimo punto debajo del vientre. Pero para su sorpresa bajó la pierna que sujetaba y retomó con las mismas acciones la otra. Comenzando de nuevo el mismo recorrido, la misma tortura.

Se imaginó que desde luego pasaría lo mismo otra vez, mas sin intenciones siquiera de soltar su pierna, enrolló su mano en la misma sosteniendo el muslo más cercano a él con fuerza y contorneando con la esponja enjabonada las curvas de su trasero, yendo más hacia atrás, yendo de arriba abajo y volviendo de inmediato.

Su cuerpo era un detonador, reteniendo la sangre caliente que bombeaba con tanta fuerza que la podía sentir de punta a punta, e cada mínima extremidad, e híper concentrada sobre sus zonas más íntimas. Aguantando con su limitadísima voluntad la respiración que no podía permitirse en aquel momento. Cuando, siguiendo el más mínimo e incontenible impulso que pudo sacar en ese momento, entornó sus ojos buscando la cara del hombre, liberando su excesiva necesidad de saber cuál era su expresión, con qué semblante la había enfrentado todo el rato. Y lo que vio era una faceta desconocida y única hasta el momento.

Rivaille mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, y sus ojos estaban llenos de… llenos de algo sin nombre, algo parecido a un león hambriento de meses, acechando a una presa, parecido a un desgraciado perdido en el desierto que encontraba aguan por primera vez en días, llenos de algo incontrolable, latente, _llenos de deseo_, y complementados con un agarre cada vez más fuerte y tenso de sus manos.

Hasta aquí, ese fue su último suspiro de resistencia, su último límite, roto.

Se zafó ágilmente del agarre, lo tomó de la nuca y la tela del suéter húmedo sobre el pecho y lo arrogó con gracia dentro de la bañera, debajo de la ducha que caía sobre su rostro, posicionándose sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado, sosteniendo sus bíceps con las manos tensas y apoyando libremente su sexo sobre la cintura recubierta con ropa empapada de él, estremeciéndose ante la dureza del contacto, dejando explotar su incontenible deseo en mil pedazos.

Inspiro hondo y bajo la cabeza, lenta y expectante ante cualquier reacción ajena, buscando sus labios, rosando la tersa piel de su cara y sintiendo el aliento mezclarse con el suyo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que tengo toda la ropa puesta no?

Se quedó dura, paralizada, sobre todo en el vientre. Y apretó más las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina.

— ¿Segura que estás, plenamente consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

Ella tomo aire. Mordió muy fuerte su labio.

—No podría aprovecharme de alguien en tu estado, jamás. —aseguró, serio.

— ¿Quién te dijo… que _no_ _hago esto _a consciencia? —fueron sus últimas palabras, llenas de seguridad, de impaciencia.

Atacó sus labios, los mordió, relamió y beso sedienta. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se mesclaron y recorrieron mutuamente a fin de memorizar cada centímetro de extensión de sus bocas. Mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y apretaba contra si, haciendo presión con sus dedos, masajeando hasta bajar por su trasero y apretar insaciable, a lo que ella soltó un corto gemido que resonó en el silencio donde solo se escuchaba el agua caer. Deslizó los dientes por el cuello masculino, lamiendo, marcando despacio, primero la mandíbula, bajando hasta sentir sus latidos, acelerados, recorriendo con dientes y uñas la piel tensa y perfecta hasta toparse con el borde del suéter, que desde luego no la detuvo.

Tiró con fuerza metiendo sus manos por debajo hasta quitárselo por la cabeza, parecía más pesado mojado, lo arrojó fuera y retomó su camino desde donde quedó, rasgando con ambas manos, relamiendo aquellos pectorales y abdominales duros, en excelente forma. Desvió sus besos hacia un costado de la cintura, a la atura del ombligo, donde sintió la carne más tierna y blanda que marcó con sus dientes.

Escuchó un quejido para nada molesto provenir de más arriba, al retornar a los ojos azul-grisáceos que yacían entrecerrados, pudo apreciar el recorrido lleno de marcas rosadas a lo largo del pecho.

En su pausa, que terminó siendo tremendo descuido, él la tomó de los muslos que enrollaba alrededor de su cadera y la alzó, impactándola contra el otro extremo de la tina de porcelana blanca, la sentó sobre el borde y buscó los senos con los labios, que se encontraban con una dureza exquisita de momento. Saboreó y pasó su lengua sobre la firmeza, mordió delicadamente, dando sondeos por el otro, rodeándolo con la otra mano libre, con la que no aferraba su cintura, apretando y relajando alternadamente, dando pequeños pellizcos que la hacían soltar gemidos efímeros cada tanto.

—Sujétate del borde, no te sueltes por nada. —le advirtió al momento en que soltó su cintura para disponer de sus dos manos, que iniciaban un recorrido sobre el vientre femenino acompañadas por su experta boca.

Miró los ojos oscuros, enmarcados por un ya perceptible color rojo, por última vez antes de bajar lo máximo posible, acariciando con sus tersas manos el interior de los muslos y adentrándose en su parte más íntima. Buscando con la lengua el punto más sensible de su sexo, usando dos dedos de su única mano libre para explorar la estrecha entrada.

La chica se arqueó arrojando la cabeza lo mas atrás que pudo, emitiendo quejidos cada vez más sonoros y continuos, producto de los impulsos de placer genuino que le provocaba el majestuoso trabajo de aquel hombre.

Entre gemidos y balbuceos incoherentes sintió que tanto su conciencia como el mundo real le eran cada vez más borrosos, justo antes del indescriptible momento en que se sintió más cerca del cielo que nunca, col los sentidos completamente anulados por varios instantes. Aflojó los brazos que apretaban el borde de la tina y cayó como plomo sobre él, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No aguantas mucho ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído, aprovechando la íntima proximidad.

No se dejó pisotear, casi como si no sintiera el cansancio lo tomó del cuello cambiando de posición con él, apretándolo contra el piso y haciendo presión. Desabrochó el cinturón y bajó los pantalones tan lentamente como el quitó su ropa con anterioridad, esperando causar el mismo efecto de ansia torturadora, mas no adoptó otras facciones, por lo menos no superficialmente. Una vez que se deshizo de aquella prenda, empezó a subir con un casi inocente trabajo manual por las piernas tensas, dando pequeñas mordidas y apretando en ciertos lugares que le gustaran. Noto que el mismo se aferró a los bordes de la tina a ambos lados, en un intento por no moverse de su posición. La morena pasó sus palmas por la cara interna de los muslos, seguida por su lengua curiosa y se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de aprobación, o "permiso".

El hombre respiraba con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Al no emitir queja alguna, ella procedió a quitar la última prenda que recubría si miembro erguido. Resbaló sus dedos a lo largo, tomando su requerido tiempo para contemplar en silencio ese tamaño tan… inusual, esa piel rosa tan suave, ese aroma tan agradable. Comenzó a depositar sonoros besos en él, a los costados, lamiendo mientras subía de a poco. Metió la punta dentro de su boca mientras se ayudaba con ambas manos para rodearlo por completo, empezando su movimiento de vaivén, succionando y saboreando, explorando con las manos, metiendo más de él dentro de su boca.

Vio con ojos curiosos hacia su cara, que no se veía en aquel momento por estar reclinada hacia atrás, reluciendo el cuello carnoso, de proporciones perfectas. Escuchaba sonidos incomprensibles y vio la señal para continuar, con más entusiasmo, con más violencia. Las manos masculinas la tomaron de los cabellos mojados enredándose en ellos, mas sin hacer fuerza alguna, ni molestándola cuando más entretenida se encontraba.

— ¡Mikasa! —se oyó tras un quejido sonoro, y al momento siguiente ella sintió su boca llenarse, de ese salado inusualmente excitante.

Se incorporó una vez logrado su objetivo, y sentada sobre sus talones, se posicionó debajo de la regadera de agua, dejando que esta corra por su cara y sus pechos, permitiendo que se lleve consigo cualquier cosa que al obseso de la limpieza pudiera llegar a molestarle.

La visión que le ofreció a Rivaille de sí misma resultó un manjar para la vista mientras mordía sus labios conteniéndose. La tomó y apretó contra las pareces de la tina debajo del chorro y empezó a besarla con deseo, con necesidad incontenible, comenzó a devorarla mientras ella correspondía enredando sus piernas en el, con necesidad de aire, pero sin intenciones de despegarse. El contacto entre sus dos sexos expuestos se volvió más apegado, frotando cada vez con más violencia, aumentado los latidos por segundos.

Ella jadeante, antes de llegar al clímax balbuceó unas palabras rebuscadas pero firmes.

—Ya. ¡Ya por favor! ¡Hazme el amor Rivaille!

Había sentido que la alzaba más hacia arriba luego de proferir su grito, sujetando por debajo del trasero y muslos y abriendo más sus piernas.

—Aguanta. —fue lo único que escuchó antes de sentir como se hundía en ella, de una sola estocada hasta lo más profundo que alcanzó a tocar.

Un estremecimiento de dolor la desconcentró, pero no duro mucho ya que al cabo de unos segundos de espera, en que trató de acostumbrarse al íntimo contacto contra sus paredes, ella misma comenzó a moverse impulsando más sus caderas hacia él.

Se recostó hacia atrás dejándola encima, fue considerado de su parte permitir que ella misma se moviera con él dentro, como más le plazca. Para ser su primera vez, dejó que se acostumbrara al dolor, encontrando ella misma su posición e intensidad más cómoda.

Los empujes no tardaron en llegar, todo indicaba que se había adaptado bastante rápido a su tamaño, rebotaba sobre su miembro sintiendo cada vez con más placer los golpes hasta el fondo de sus paredes que se cerraban al paso.

Se dejaron llevar por los jadeos desmedidos, sin reprimirse, sintiéndose incluso más excitados con el dulce sonido placentero.

Al momento en que parecía que todas sus sensaciones estaban por tocar techo, él salió de dentro suyo, alzándola para cambiar rápidamente de posición. La giró dejándola de espaldas y volvió a penetrarla por detrás, rodeando el delgado vientre con las manos. Ella solo atinaba a retorcerse de placer sujetándose de donde pudiera, arqueando la espalda hacia delante y emitiendo gemidos, ahora más similares a gritos.

Las manos masculinas se separaron del vientre, una subió hasta apretar los senos y picando indecorosamente los pezones, mientras la otra descendió hasta el punto de más sensibilidad de la fémina, pellizcando, sin detener las embestidas descontroladas, besando y saboreando su cuello.

Lo último que ésta atino a hacer a consciencia, fue abrir más sus piernas para permitir la mejor entrada y salida del miembro y un mejor tacto. Antes de sentir el choque eléctrico y la contusión en cada músculo de sus cuerpos, con los ojos mirando a ninguna parte, ignorantes del mundo más allá de ellos dos, regando todo su fluido en ella, llenando su interior, casi sobre el último grito de satisfacción de ambos.

Una vez salido de su interior la estrechó en brazos dejándola caer sobre si, en la parte donde el agua no estorbaba, reponiéndose con sus respiraciones agitadas.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rivaille.

—Mmm. —Asintió con la cabeza.

Luego, abrazó su cuello con los brazos bien apretados y acercando sus caras.

—No te vayas.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que debías irte esta noche. No lo hagas, quédate.

El hiso un silencio dudoso. —Eso… sólo lo dije para dejarte dormir aquí sola. Pensé… que te molestaría si me quedaba contigo.

Mikasa no dejó de mirar firme a sus ojos, en señal de alivio, y volvió a apoyarse sobre su pecho caliente y acogedor.

—Vamos, aquí no es lugar para caer rendido. —la zarandeó con cuidado, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

"_Hmm, genial. Ahora también deberé secarla y vestirla. Espero que mis camisas sean de su talla."_

* * *

**Qué tal? Es mi primer lemon, tengan piedad ^^'**


End file.
